


One More Time

by charamanda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamanda/pseuds/charamanda





	One More Time

 

**{AU whereby Aomine and readercchi is all grown up}**

* * *

 

As usual, her cat had to run out of her apartment the door was open and she sighed in exasperation.

 

"Yuki!" She shouted and ran after the brown cat. Damned the cat for being so quick despite its short legs.

 

"Yuki! Please stop running!" She shouted while running and it finally did as told, stopping in front a pair of long legs. Its owner bent down to pick the cat up, causing her to slow down and stop a few steps in front of them.

 

"[f/n]? This is yours?" That deep voice caused several memories [f/n] would like hidden to surface and she quickly shook her head to make them go away.

 

"Y-Yeah, that's my cat." She reached out for her pet but he only buries his body deeper into the man's arms, causing her to sigh.

 

"Come on, Yuki. I don't have time for this. I have an important meeting later on." She says in a pleading tone but the cat seems to not care about its owner at all. Hearing a deep chuckle made her tear her eyes away from the cat and look at the man holding it.

 

"Seems like your cat doesn't really like you." The navy blue-haired man jested and earned himself a scowl from the girl in front of him.

 

"Shut up, Daiki. Return Yuki to me." The man had a curious look as he lifted the cat up, checking its genitals.

 

"It's a guy." He stated and caused her to roll her eyes, crossing her arms.

 

"I didn't say Yuki is his full name. Now hand him back to me." She unfolded her arms and held one of her hands out expectantly. Seeing the man grin, she knew he was up to something.

 

"Nah, I'm keeping him. You go ahead and do your own stuff. You can come and get him from me later on." She was about to argue when the big clock behind Aomine reminded her of the time. She groaned.

 

"Fine. You haven't moved, right?" She blinked when he shook his head. About to say some more, she cut in before he could, a message from her colleague, probably, reminded her that she was pressed for time.

 

"Text me the address later on then. My number hasn't changed. I really, really have to go." Without thinking, she stepped closer to the man and pressed a kiss to her cat's forehead.

 

"I'll see you later, Yuki." She glanced up and found the ex-basketball player staring at her. She cleared her throat and stepped back.

 

"Please feed him at four o'clock. If I am back pass eight, please feed him at eight o'clock, latest. Thanks, Daiki."

 

"Sure thing. Hey, say bye to your mom." He says to Yuki and lifts up one of his paw. She scoffed and stopped in her tracks, turning her head to look at them.

 

"Then what does that make you? The kidnapper?"

 

"Nope. It makes me the dad." The grin on both their faces disappear the moment Aomine's words exit his mouth.

 

"U-Uhm-"

 

"I'll be off then. Bye." She flashed a smile at him and ran off, not allowing him to continue speaking.

 

\---A few hours later---

 

A soft 'ding' distracted her from the conversation and she took a quick glance at her phone. There was a message from an unknown number and guessing who it probably was, she opened it.

 

_From: unknown number_

_We're having a blast here! Hope u dont get back soon._

 

Attached was a picture of Aomine hugging her cat, a gesture that Yuki doesn't allow her to do at all. She lets out a soft giggle, a smile on her lips.

 

"What are you looking at, [f/n]-san?" She saves the number before locking her phone and looks up, realizing that all eyes were on her.

 

"Oh, my friend sent me a silly message. Where were we?" She ends up leaving at ten o'clock, missing two calls and three messages from Aomine. She opens them in a hurry, worried that something had happened.

 

_From: Daiki_

_Hey, when r u going to come back? Its pretty late._

_From: Daiki_

_R u coming late? Call me when u see this msg_

_From: Daiki_

_Call me!!_

Concern and fear rose in her mind as worst-case scenarios began to form in her mind. She quickly dialled the number Aomine called her with and chewed on the nail of her thumb as she waited for him to pick up, which he did on the third ring.

 

"Daiki! Did something happen?" She yelled into the receiver almost immediately.

 

"Ouch. You're not dead, huh. What took you so long to call?" The worry laced in his tone made [f/n]'s fear worsen.

 

"Did something happen to Yukine? Or you? Why do you sound like something happened?" She was prepared to run after a cab when she heard a deep chuckle from the other end of the line.

 

"Relax. Nothing happened. Yuki's pretty much asleep and I was just worried 'bout you. You wanna come over for him?" The words 'I was worried for you' replayed in her mind, causing a blush to creep up to her cheeks.

 

"[f/n]?" The blush on her cheeks deepened when she heard him say her name.

 

"A-Ah, yeah. I'm coming over now. Where do you live?" She asked after getting into a cab and repeated the address to the driver, feeling as though the address was vaguely familiar. Upon reaching, she found herself staring at her apartment building. She quickly dialed Aomine's number.

 

"Daiki? Could you come down and get me?"

 

"Yeah, just gimme a minute or so." True to his words, he was down in a minute or so. Seeing him physically in front of her made her chest clench. She realized just how much she wanted him back in her life again.

 

"Uhm, [f/n]?" He called out and waved his hand in front of her face, a grin on his lips.

 

"Am I that hot?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, deciding to change the topic.

 

"You recently moved in here?" He nodded, leading her into the elevator and pressed the button '11'. She groaned inwardly. He lived on the same floor.

 

"So why did you take so long? Busy having fun?"

 

"Not everyone is as free as you are, Daiki. Normal people have to work." Seeing as that there was no snarky reply to her words, she stole a glance at his face and wanted to slap herself for saying such words.

 

"I'm sorry. That was too much of me."

 

"Huh? Oh, it's okay. Don't worry too much 'bout it." He walked ahead of her and unlocked the door, holding it open for her. At first, she was worried that he might be angry but the scene took her mind off that matter.

 

"Oh my god, Daiki. It's as if a tornado had just came through. What is with the mess here?" She stares at the man with horror and he grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of his nape.

 

"I've been pretty busy and I haven't got time to unpack my stuff." She sighs and shakes her head.

 

"You haven't changed much over the years, huh." The silence that settles over them all of a sudden is heavy. Desperate to get rid of the awkwardness, she looks around in search of her cat.

 

"Where's Yukine?"

 

"So his full name is Yukine, huh. He's over here." A easy smile appears as he leads her to the master bedroom, where she spots her cat curled up into a ball ontop of the bed.

 

"He's so cute." She gushes in a whisper.

 

"Like you." Aomine mutters under his breath and [f/n] turns her head to look at him. For a moment, he thinks he is caught but she tilts her head in confusion.

 

"What did you say?" He quickly shakes his head.

 

"Nothing. Grab your cat and I'll send you home."

 

"There's no need. My house is nearby."

 

"No, I insist." Amused, she nods with a smile and reached out to carry her cat in her hands.

 

"Let's go." They exit the apartment and when Aomine stops at the elevator, [f/n] continues to walk.

 

"Uhm, [f/n]? The elevator is right here." He follows behind her with a slight frown and his blue eyes widened when he hears the sound of keys jingling.

 

"What are you doing?" Aomine questions but [f/n] simply inserts her key into the keyhole and steps into the apartment, an amused grin on her lips.

 

"Why, I live here, Daiki." She is extremely pleased to see the shocked expression on Aomine's face before she pushes the door open.

 

"Wanna come in for some coffee?" He lets out a chuckle and nods his head, closing the door behind him.

 

"Man, you are as neat as ever." She smiles at his words and gently places her cat in his bed, then gets up to make a cup of coffee for them. She brings the cups out and passes one of it to the man, currently in front of her photographs.

 

"Still taking neat photographs, huh."

 

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine afterall. What are you doing now?" The man seems to freeze for a moment before turning his head to look at her.

 

"Uhm, I'm working in the government sector." She nods and sips from her cup.

 

"A policeman, huh?" He widens his eyes and hisses when he scalds his tongue.

 

"Why are you even so shocked? I mean, you've always wanted to be a policeman, right? Ever since we were young." [f/n] comments and Aomine looks elsewhere.

 

"Yeah." Although he intentionally looked away, he found himself staring at her face and moved closer unconsciously.

 

"Uhm!" He jerks his head back and covers his mouth.

 

"I think I'll be going off first. It's pretty late." He sets the cup down on the coffee table and lingers at the door for a moment.

 

"Coffee someday?" He asks and widens his smile when she nods in agreement.

 

"See ya!"

 

\------

 

Aomine Daiki wakes up to scratching at his door and pulls it open grumpily, only to see no one. About to step out to see who pulled the prank, he felt soft fur at his feet and looked down, finding a brown cat rubbing its head against his leg.

 

"Yukine?" He experiments and the cat meows to the name, causing Aomine to exhale deeply.

 

"Stop running away from your owner. I'll return you later. I'm still sleepy." He yawns and picks the cat up, trudging back to his bed. An hour or so later, he leaps out of bed when he hears frantic knocking and groans.

 

"What is it now?" He grumbles under his breath and pulls the door open, ready to yell at whoever it was. But whatever he wanted to yell was lost when he finds her staring at him with watery eyes.

 

"[f/n]? What's wrong?" Concern for her causes him to be awake instantly as he reaches out to hold her shoulder.

 

"I-It's Yukine... I've been searching for him for an hour and I can't find him... I'm really scared..." Her shaky voice tugs at his heart and he remembers that the cat that is causing her tears was sleeping right next to him the whole time.

 

"[f/n]. Come in for a moment." He ushers her in and heads to the bedroom, picking the sleeping cat up.

 

"I wanted to return him when I woke up again. I didn't know that you were searching for him so frantically." She widens her eyes and takes the cat from Aomine, hugging it to her chest as tears begin to fall.

 

"I'm so glad you're safe, Yukine. I thought I lost you." She sniffles and looks at Aomine.

 

"Ah, I'm really sorry-" He gets cut off when she wraps her arms around his torso tightly, her face buried in his broad chest.

 

"Thank you so much, Daiki." When she pulls away and removes her arms from his torso, Aomine grabs her arms and pull her close once again. This time, he wraps his arms around her petite frame and mutters into her hair.

 

"Dammit. I was going to get a more suitable time to say this." She hears him take a deep breath and the next thing she registers is his lips gently placed on hers. After what seems like forever, he pulls away and stares deep into her eyes.

 

"I still love you. A lot. Will you be my girlfriend again?" She stares back before letting out a laugh, her eyes still wet with tears.

 

"You know, you could have thrown on proper clothing before confessing or whatever." She pokes at his bare chest and instead of being embarrassed, Aomine smirks, leaning in so close that their noses touch.

 

"Well, don't you just love my body?" He grins at the blush on her cheeks and bends down to carry her in his arms, heading for the bedroom.

 

"D-Daiki! Where are you bringing me to?"

 

"The bedroom of course!"

 

"Stupid Daiki!" He placed her down on the bed and was about to move in to kiss her when a brown butt appeared in his face.

 

"Yukine?!" They shout at the same time and Aomine falls next to [f/n], defeated.

 

"You just had to interfere at this crucial moment." Aomine begrudgingly complained, poking at the cat's nose, to which it meows loudly, settling itself in between Aomine's and [f/n]'s faces.

 

"Looks like my cat loves me pretty much after all." [f/n] says playfully as she grins.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. But I still love you more." He reaches over to press a kiss to [f/n]'s cheek and smiles.


End file.
